


Grow Old

by stefanmusic6170



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanmusic6170/pseuds/stefanmusic6170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where people age until they're 18, and stop aging until they meet their soulmate, so they can grow old together. Starts with 2009!Phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old

The familiar sound of an incoming Skype call brought a smile to Dan's face. It was February 14th, Valentines Day, and he'd been waiting all day for Phil to call. Granted, it was 8:34 PM, a little later than Dan liked to Skype, as despite being a full time internet addict, he shut off the laptop at least 2 hours before he went to bed, and he and Phil tended to talk for more than 5 hours at a time, but tonight he would make an exception.   
Clicking answer, he saw a slightly flushed Phil, with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey Dan! Happy Valentines day!" Phil practically shouted.  
"Bloody hell, Phil. Quiet down. Happy Valentines day, where were you?" Dan replied hurriedly.  
"Um, this is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while, I've actually got a girlfriend. We were just out on a date." Phil admitted, flushing even more.   
"Oh." Dan replied, stunned. He knew Phil had a life outside of him, but he had never considered Phil having a significant other...   
Probably because he wanted to live in denial for as long as possible.  
"Something wrong, Dan?" Phil asked, with concern.  
"No, I'm just not feeling so good. It is late, and I can't talk for long as well." Dan answered, dejectedly.  
"Well, my mum is bugging me on details about how it went. We'll talk tomorrow for longer to make up for this, I promise, kay?" Phil smiled, looking really, genuinely happy.  
"Yeah, of course. Night Phil." Dan's voice cracked.  
"Night Dan, get well soon!" Phil replied, not noticing the tears in Dan's eyes, or the one streaming down his face.  
Dan ended the call, and turned off his light. He wasn't in the mood to stay awake for much longer.   
Today would've been the day. He was going to tell Phil how he felt.  
Now, it looks as if he never would. If Phil started aging with the girl, all hope would be lost.  
Dan could only pray Phil didn't age.   
Tears flowing freely now, he thought about how stupid he was to think that Phil would return his feelings. He was obviously straight.   
He thought about how ugly he was, how his hair was always messy, how he was fat, and his eyes were so boringly brown.   
Not like Phil's eyes. Phil's eyes were blue, and yellow, and sometimes even a little green.  
Dan lay like that, going over all of his flaws for hours, until he finally fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
